Persona 4: Halloween Special
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: The investigation team spends a very memorable Halloween together. NaotoxRise


You guys asked for it so here's the Halloween Special I've been working on these past few weeks! I accidentally lost the file a while ago, but was lucky enough to get it back. To those who are waiting for the next update on Stay Gold, I sincerely apologize for the delay. I haven't given up on the story at all. In fact the chapter is still in progress as I try to reevaluate how it will continue. Please stay tuned and thanks so much for all your support and reviews!

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Storyline may deviate from original video game/anime.

* * *

><p>It was five minutes to seven when Naoto arrived at Marukyu Tofu's entrance, dressed in her usual fall attire. The weather outside was quite cold as YasoInaba's trees rustled to and fro, welcoming the autumn winds. She rang the doorbell and stood outside, waiting patiently for someone to answer it.<p>

It didn't take long for the door to open as Rise's grandmother ushered her in. "Come in, come in. It must be awfully cold outside."

"Thank you." Naoto stepped into her humble abode, looking up at the set of stairs that led to the starlet's room. She had been here many times, mostly to help Rise with her studies, though on many occasions they turned out...differently.

"She should be in her room." Rise's grandma directed Naoto to the stairs with a smile and the detective nodded appreciatively. The corridor was dimly lit, the walls seeming more narrow than the daylight hours.

Naoto knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude Rise's private space. "Rise-san, it's me Naoto. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, the door's open!" She turned the knob, pushing through to a blinding light. Compared to the eerily shadowed staircase, it was brilliantly bright in her room. Naoto blinked several times to adjust to the setting. The colors around the room changed as the Detective Prince recovered slowly, focusing on Rise's figure.

"So, what do you think?" She spun around, dressed in a blue police woman uniform, her black skirt ending a few inches too short. Her brown curls were set to one side, under her hat. Naoto swallowed thickly, noting her white pristine gloves, stocking covered legs and black inched heels.

"I actually had a hard time deciding what to be this year." Rise began. "I couldn't decide between the maid, nurse, or this." She gestured to her entirety, looking over her body mirror.

Naoto stood still, running her eyes over the slope of Rise's craned neck, the dip of her waist, the way her skirt hugged her hips perfectly. Before she knew it her heart was running a marathon and her throat had gone completely dry. Naoto opened her mouth as Rise narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Like what you see?" She crossed the room swiftly, setting her hand on the Detective Prince's shoulder.

"I umm..." Naoto failed to respond intelligently. She was too busy registering how captivating and provocative Rise's costume was. "It's..."

"Cute? Sexy? All of the above?" She twirled her index finger around a strand of Naoto's midnight blue hair. The expression she had was priceless - her eyelashes were blinking fast, cheeks rosied pink, and eyes turned away bashfully. Rise smirked in triumph, wrapping her hand around Naoto's nape.

"Yes."

"Good." Rise brought her in for a savory kiss, pressing lightly with a satisfied smile. She pulled away reluctantly, observing Naoto's unfortunate, plain attire. "God Naoto-kun, you're such a killjoy. Where's your Halloween spirit?"

"I'm not one for dressing up." She shrugged, scrunching her eyebrows together.

Rise frowned, glaring at the stubborn detective. "But the whole gang will be in costumes, you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Surprisingly enough, I can live with that."

"Oh, boo!" Rise pushed off, walking over to her closet. She paused suddenly, grinning all the while with her back turned against Naoto. "Well, we certainly can't have you ruining Nanako's night, can we?" The Detective Prince raised an eyebrow, uncertain what Rise was suggesting.

The starlet paced around, batting her eyelashes at Naoto. "Good thing I planned for this."

* * *

><p>A good portion of Rise's closet was filled clothing - the variety of costumes she had debated on wearing. There was the skimpy nurse, tempting maid, and others Naoto didn't want to mention. No matter what, she couldn't find herself to wear any of them. There was absolutely no way she could go out in public, exploiting her body the way Rise did.<p>

Thankfully, the starlet did have one outfit that was...appropriate. Naoto looked in the mirror, studying the same blue collared shirt, adjusting her thin black tie. She was surprised how well everything fit, starting from her top to her pants. There was no doubt she planned this. It wasn't a bad option, but the only problem was-

"We're matching." Rise stood beside the detective who was busy securing her badge in place. Naoto was having some difficulty with the pin and it was obvious she needed some help. "Here," Rise stepped forward to fix the problem.

Naoto took a good, long look in the mirror. She had never really worn the uniform before. Private investigators and detectives were entitled to their own choice in wardrobe, unlike those directly linked with the police. She tugged her collar, feeling somewhat uneasy with the whole getup.

Rise stepped back, observing her work. "Wow," She bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to jump Naoto. The Detective Prince looked even better in uniform! "I can just eat you right up."

Naoto closed her eyes, unsure why she went along with it so willingly. She convinced herself that she was doing this solely for Nanako's sake - not for Rise's perverse fetishes.

"It looks good on you." Rise wrapped her arms around Naoto's neck, looking deeply into her eyes. This was a good idea. They kissed slowly, the atmosphere growing tense when she suddenly pushed Naoto back on her twin-sized bed. Both of their hats fell to the ground, Rise's hair came undone as she leaned forward, sucking gently on Naoto's neck.

Just then, the door knocked and both girls turned to it. "Rise, the rest of your friends are waiting downstairs." Her grandmother announced.

"O-Okay grandma, we'll be right there." She replied, breaking away to fix her hair and dust off the wrinkles in her skirt. Naoto bent down to retrieve their hats then straightened out her tie, they were lucky she locked the door beforehand.

Once Rise fixed her hair and outfit, she took Naoto by the hand. "Now come on officer, we're on patrol tonight."

* * *

><p>Outside Marukyu Tofu, the whole gang was dressed in their own costumes; Chie wore a karate gi, Yukiko in a princess gown, Kanji in his biker gang getup, Teddie in his bear suit, and Yosuke was well...Yosuke. Naoto followed behind Rise, stopping short when they met with everyone else.<p>

"Rise you look hot." Yosuke said. Chie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"How cute, you and Naoto are matching." Yukiko came close, admiring her blue collared shirt and golden badge.

"Yukiko-senpai, your costume's cute too." Rise ran her hand along the pink, silky fabric. She could tell her dress was made of quality brand material.

"R-Really? I mean, thank you."

"It must be pretty comfortable in that." Naoto pointed out Chie's karate gi.

"Oh, it totally is!" She replied, grinning happily. "I feel just like the actors in the martial arts movies I watch." They continued talking amongst each other before Kanji spoke up.

"Oi, you guys I think we should head out to Yu-senpai's place, it's almost time."

"Yeah, we don't wanna keep Nanako-chan waiting." Teddie pitched in, swaying side to side.

"Right." Chie scratched her neck, feeling embarrassed for being so caught up in the moment. They walked down the streets of Inaba, chatting up the night on their way to the Dojima residence.

* * *

><p>Naoto rang the doorbell where a very eager Nanako showed up with a cheery smile. "Wow, all of you look great! Big brother, come look!"<p>

Yu stepped out in a pink bunny kigurumi, surprising many of his friends. He had a carrot in one hand, chewing it quietly seeming very in character for a boy his age. Rise held a mouth over her hand, trying to refrain from laughing outright. Naoto turned away, sharing the same temptation.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Yosuke gestured to his entirety.

"You don't like it? Nanako chose it for me." He replied, holding his little cousin close.

"I-I think it looks cute." All eyes turned to Kanji who was blushing faintly. "What?"

"We grew some carrots so I thought he could be a bunny for Halloween." She pointed outside where a variety of vegetables were planted.

Yukiko bent down to Nanako's level. "And I think it was a good idea."

"Yeah, don't listen to what Yosuke says." Chie followed behind, hitting him right on his shoulder. "He isn't even in costume!"

"Speaking of costumes, where's yours Nanako?" Naoto asked curiously.

"Oh, it's still in my room. Let me go change quickly." Nanako ran back inside, zipping through the hall until she hit her dad. "Sorry."

"Be careful where you run off too, I don't want you getting hurt." Ryotaro gave her a light pat on the head. "It'll take her a while to dress up, so you should come in and wait."

Everyone walked in, leaving Teddie outside. "Hey," he seemed to be having trouble getting through the front door. "You guys?"

"Good evening Dojima-san." Naoto greeted Ryotaro casually. "It's good to know that you got the night off today."

"Yes, it was very fortunate. Halloween is one of Nanako's favorite holidays." He eyed the familiar police uniform. "I see you're dressed up too Naoto." With that statement, she couldn't help but turn away. "That's good. It makes Nanako happy when everyone is in the Halloween spirit." They walked side by side until the others who were on the sofa. "With the sudden change in weather, I thought it best to set up the kotatsu early." Dojima began as he sat by the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand. "Nanako studies a lot and watches the T.V so I didn't want her to catch a cold."

"I see. Well that's very perceptive of you." Naoto replied, meeting eyes with Rise from a distance. She was gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

"Help yourself to the T.V. while you wait." Naoto nodded and left his side, walking briskly to join Rise. She sat down and crossed her legs, immediately feeling the warmth from the kotatsu.

"This feels great." Rise smiled, intertwining her fingers with Naoto under the futon.

"Yes, it does." Their eyes met briefly before Rise broke away and left her hand on Naoto's leg. It was an innocent gesture, until she squeezed it firmly. The Detective Prince shot her an icy glare, trying hard not to make any noise as Rise continued, moving up her pants. She leaned close and whispered as calmly as she could. "What are you doing?!"

Rise smirked smugly, keeping her voice low. "Is there a problem officer?"

Naoto exhaled shakily, she could feel her insides tingling, sending odd sensations all over her body. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" Rise asked into Naoto's ear sexily. She squeezed a little too hard as the Detective Prince squeaked in her seat. Yukiko and Chie who were across from them shot her a questioning look.

"Naoto, are you ok?" Yukiko asked, genuinely concerned.

And at that, Rise retracted her hand, grinning to herself in triumph. "N-No, it's nothing." Naoto lied through her teeth. Seriously, of all places!-

"Ta-da!" Heads turned to find Nanako dressed up in her cute little costume. "Detective Loveline is here!" She did a quick little pose and twirled her baton shaped magnifying glass.

Naoto stood up quickly, hoping to create some distance between her and Rise. Who knew what else the girl might do! "A detective huh?" She walked over, bending down to admire her blue cap, pink poncho and equally pink dress.

"Yup!" Naoto smiled warmly. She could still remember the time she dressed up in her youth, playing around as the detective she'd read in her books. "Now I'm just like you and dad."

"Very true." Dojima and the others gathered around Nanako as took his brown jacket from the kitchen seat. "It's getting late, now that everyone's here, we can head out."

"Where's Teddie?" Nanako looked around, noting the absence of her blonde-haired friend.

"That's a good question." Chie and the others walked out as Dojima locked the door behind. There, standing still in the middle of the street was the mascot clad bear they were searching for. He faced them fully, arms extended on both sides as the streetlights flickered eerily over him.

"T-Teddie?" Nanako asked, slightly frightened as she held Naoto's hand.

His eyes blinked once, then twice before taking a rigid step forward. Everyone was on high alert. Was that really Teddie?Then he sprinted for the group, heading straight for Nanako. "Ohh Nana-chan!"

Yup, definitely Teddie.

Teddie wrapped his tiny arms around the girl. "Nana-chan, I couldn't fit through the door so I had to wait outside. It was beary cold!" He was shaking and Nanako returned his embrace.

"Well, now that we have the whole gang, let's hop to it." Yu tried to sound enthusiastic in his bunny kigurumi. Yosuke palmed his face.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>A good amount of children went trick or treating, moving on to houses asking for candy. Nanako and the others were no exception. She walked between Teddie and Yukiko, holding her bag, which grew heavier with every house they visited.<p>

"I think it's cute that Nanako's a detective this year." Rise trailed behind Yu's cousin, walking alongside Naoto. "It's like she's a miniature version of you."

Nanako skipped along, twirling with delight as they walked down the road. "Even I used to dress up when I was younger. My grandfather would supply me with small trinkets that the detectives in my novels used." The Detective Prince smiled faintly and Rise couldn't help but smile too. Naoto rarely opened up about her personal life so she was happy to hear some parts of her childhood.

"I think I always wanted to be an idol when I was a child." Rise linked her arm with Naoto's. "I remember bringing a microphone wherever I went." She giggled to herself, realizing how silly she sounded.

Naoto stifled a laugh, then intertwined her gloved hand into Rise's. "That sounds a lot like you."

"Oh yeah?" They were walking much closer now, slowing down their pace. Rise moved in and so did Naoto, their lips ghosting over each other for a tempting kiss.

"Naoto!" Nanako spoke up, spinning around breaking their intimate moment. They separated immediately, looking away as though nothing were about to happen. "Let's go to the next house together!"

Rise smiled shyly then tilted her head to the side, encouraging the Detective Prince to indulge Yu's younger cousin. "Go on." Naoto hesitated before Rise kissed her quickly on the cheek, blushing bashfully as she dashed over to Nanako's side. They held hands and walked over to the next door step as Nanako rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat!" Naoto could still feel the unsteady rhythm in her heart and the faint touch of Rise's lips on her cheek. She touched it instinctively, her blush deepening further. They dropped some candy in Nanako's bag and she walked back to the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" She looked up, somewhat worried for the Detective Prince.

"Ah, yes. I just feel a little hot." Naoto lied through her bare teeth. It was much colder by then, but she felt warmer than ever when she thought about Rise.

"Oh ok." Nanako smiled again, swinging their hands back and forth.

"By the way Nanako, why did you choose to be Detective Loveline this year?" Naoto asked curiously.

"Well," she stopped swaying their hands to think of a good response. "I like what detectives do. They help solve people's problems." Nanako searched for the next festive lit house and they walked up to the porch together. "My dad works as one. Aren't you one too Naoto?"

The Detective Prince grinned and rang the doorbell. "Yes, you are correct."

"Cool!" They said trick or treat and walked back to their group which followed behind them. "So you help people too." Naoto replied with a nod.

"My family has a respective lineage of famous detectives."

"So you must be really popular."

Naoto held a hand over her mouth, stifling a small laugh. "Not quite." She looked up the hill where the Shirogane manor was. "Unlike the police force, we detectives work underground, in the shadows. We aren't always praised for our victories, even when solving the most difficult of cases."

"Oh, I see." Nanako contemplated on Naoto's words. "Is that why my dad is always sad after work? There are times when I notice he's upset and angry too."

Naoto looked back to Dojima who was busily watching the river's current. "Not necessarily. Being a detective is difficult work. It can take weeks, months, even decades to solve one crime. The stress you build up on the job alone is enough to make anyone frustrated." Nanako and Naoto met eyes. "It must be challenging for you to be all alone when he's working late, but I hope you know why he's doing what he does." Nanako studied the pavement closely. "He does it so he can protect you, so he can protect the town and the people he cares about."

Nanako and Naoto's eyes met and they shared a brief moment of understanding. "I know."

"Your father is a great and respectable man. Even though he may be moody when he comes home, it doesn't change the fact that he loves you very dearly." Naoto realized how close the topic hit to home. Nanako was forced to mature quickly, living alone with only her father to take care of her. It wasn't so different when her parents died and she was left in the care of her Grandfather.

"And I love him too." Nanako replied, her face no longer saddened by their exchange of words. "Maybe one day I can be a detective and help him."

Naoto liked the idea. "Yes, and maybe you can help me too, Detective Loveline." They were both grinning, hand in hand as the clouds parted for the full moon that night.

Dojima examined the time on his watch. "It's getting late, I'm sure you've collected enough candy to last you a whole year Nanako." His daughter weighed the bag in her hand. It was much heavier than it looked. Dojima made his way to the front of the group and Naoto released Nanako's hand.

"I don't mind you staying out if you have plans Yu, but it's almost time for Nanako's bed time." Dojima held his daughter's hand. "I hope you don't mind us leaving early." Yu replied with a nod, the night was still young.

"Naoto!" Nanako released her hand and rushed to the Detective Prince. She bent down to the girl's level as they shared a warm embrace. "Thank you for today."

"It was my pleasure. I hope to do some work with you in the near future Detective Loveline."

And with that, Nanako left with Dojima as they walked down the street and into their neighborhood. Rise stalked up to Naoto, eying her for a good minute. "Well that was cute."

Naoto fixed the golden badge on her left pocket. "I didn't realize how similar Nanako's situation was to mine until today. She's a very sweet girl."

"You may seem like a hostile detective, but you're pretty soft when it comes to kids." Rise batted her eyelashes at Naoto, finding this new weakness attractive. "Anyways," she turned around to their bunny clad leader. "Do you have anything planned for the rest of the night Yu-senpai?"

It was a very small town with very little to do. He thumbed his chin before slowly coming up with an idea. "I might have one..."

* * *

><p>What better way to end the night then with a test of courage. The entire team sat at the foot of the stairs that led to the YasoInaba shrine. In the daylight there never seemed to be anything eerie about the setting, but on a full moon on Halloween the place was downright creepy. To make matters worse, there weren't even any lights that led up to the summit.<p>

"I don't remember it being so high up." Chie swallowed thickly, feeling her skin rise.

"I don't feel beary good about this." Teddie added shakily.

"It's really dark too." Chie clung onto Yukiko's arm.

"It doesn't seem that bad." All eyes faced Rise who did a good job looking brave.

"S-So all we have to do is light one of the candles up there right?" Naoto had her hands in her pockets trying to sound calm about the whole ordeal. She was a little spooked from the rumors that have been running through the town, but they were just gossip. Or at least that's what she convinced herself.

"Right." Yu took out a bunch of sticks with written numbers from the inside of his pocket. Was he planning this all along? "There's an even amount of us so we'll go in pairs of two. The partners will be; 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6, 7 and 8."

Simple enough. The team agreed and took their sticks. Yu drew a 1 and partnered up with Yukiko. Chie was number 2 alongside Yosuke. Teddie was 3 with Kanji while Naoto and Rise were paired together.

"Can we do a re-do?" Teddie complained. "I wanna be with the ladies."

"Sorry Teddie, no re-dos." Yu shook his head. They needed all the time they could get if they were going to finish for the night. "So Yukiko and I will head out first. Each group can depart after every five minutes. We'll rendezvous at the top when everyone's finished." Chie and Teddie agreed reluctantly and paced at the base of the stairs.

When everyone set out, Naoto and Rise were the only ones left behind. The town was so quiet the only sounds audible were the frequent shaking of tree leaves. The moon was dyed in a golden color, setting the right mood in place. In the atmosphere the clouds were shifting grey and for a moment, Naoto thought it might rain.

"A-Are you scared?" Rise sounded completely different from earlier, her confidence now lost with her friends' absence.

"W-Well, I've heard some folklore about the shrine when I was younger." Naoto began, her fingers growing clammy by the second. "Though it has very little valid scientific evidence." The wind suddenly blew harder and Rise yelped, rushing over to Naoto's chest. "But to be completely honest, I'm scared too."

It was past five minutes since Teddie and Kanji departed. "You seemed confident before." Naoto and Rise took the first step holding each others hands.

"It was an act. When you've been an idol for a while it comes naturally." She hooked her arm with Naoto's as the path grew darker.

Naoto continued onwards, but she felt as though they were being watched. The trees began shaking more frequently and Rise squeezed her hand tightly, threatening to break her wrist. There was a faint howl in the distance and both girls froze immediately. "W-What was that?" Rise asked with closed eyes.

"A-A wolf?" Naoto suggested, but realized it was a terrible guess. It was a forest after all, who knows what animals could be lurking in the shadows.

"Naoto-kun! Don't say that!" Rise huddled closer. "You're not making this any better!" She took something from the side of her skirt and wrapped it around the Detective Prince's wrist.

"W-What are you doing?" Naoto stepped back and realized Rise had handcuffed them together.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know what happens. There's no way you're leaving me all alone when something comes after us!"

"W-What? Why would I?-" the howl came again, though now it sounded much closer than before.

"Run!" Rise cried out as both of them rushed up the stairs, cuffed together. It may have been the worst idea ever. Naoto tended to be much quicker than Rise who was sprinting in her black inched heels. She had to give her some credit though because for some odd reason, Rise was doing pretty well.

That is until she tripped and sent them crashing on the cemented stairs.

Naoto face planted on the ground, the side of her cheek cut with a minor gash. She picked herself up and reached out to Rise. "Are you okay?" She tried to stand but realized they were still cuffed together.

Rise sat up, feeling a sharp pain radiate from her left leg. Her black stocking was ripped apart revealing a shallow cut. "Yeah, I'm okay." Naoto tended to her injury and pulled out a handkerchief from her rear pocket. She quickly fastened it around Rise's leg, wrapping around the cut.

"This should do for now." Naoto hoisted herself up with Rise. She was a little uneasy with standing, more so since they were tied together. "This isn't going to make things any easier." Naoto gestured to the silver handcuffs. "Do you have the key?"

Rise ran her fingers around her skirt, lifting up the holder where she placed it. The only problem was it wasn't there. "I-I don't have it. I must've dropped it back when we were running."

Naoto released an exasperated sigh. "Why would you handcuff me to you anyways?!"

"Because you'd leave me the moment things get bad!"

"What? No! Why would you assume such a thing?" Naoto was frustrated, but she needed to know the real reason. "Do you not trust me?" Her expression softened in the darkness.

Rise leaned to her side. "No, I-I do." Her reply sounded uncertain.

"You know we're friends, if not more." Naoto was blushing deeply, but she was grateful that the shadows cloaked her face. "I won't leave you no matter what happens tonight." She took her free hand and caressed Rise's cheek gently. "I promise."

The bushes across from them rustled and Naoto took Rise's hand, guiding her behind one of the trees. She tilted her head to the side, focusing on what was behind the bush. Rise stayed quiet, her back pressed against the tree's barked surface. Naoto's free hand was resting just above the side of her head and the other was loosely hanging between them. She linked their pinkies and Naoto moved closer, trying to get a better view. Rise concentrated on the heat they shared, then the way she was cornered.

The bush rustled again until something orange popped out in the moonlight. Naoto squinted and realized it was nothing more than a slender fox with a red bandana tied around its neck. She kept quiet and soon the fox disappeared back into the forest. They were safe...for now.

"Is it gone?" Rise whispered.

"Yes. It was just a fox."

Rise dropped her head, feeling relieved now that there was no real threat. "I'm sorry." She apologized and raised her hand, shaking the cold silver metal. "It's not that I don't trust you Naoto, you know that. I was scared-I panicked."

Naoto felt genuinely betrayed. "You know I'm not one to neglect anyone who's in danger. You of all people should know best." She lifted Rise's chin with her fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. "And I would never abandon you," Naoto leaned in, their lips mere centimeters apart. "Because I love you."

Rise's heart fluttered in her chest, a surge of surprise overwhelming her when their lips connected. Naoto's hand gripped Rise's head, bringing her much closer to emote the need in her heart. The Detective Prince seldom spoke those three words, but when she did, she always meant every word. Rise parted her lips, her breath hitching into a series of light pants when Naoto pulled away to nip on the shell of her ear. It was crazy how fast everything was moving, how the mood was changing and how quickly her fears were melting away. Rise craned her neck to the side, her hand clawed under Naoto's arm for support.

Naoto stopped herself altogether, resting her lips on Rise's jawline. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." She whispered.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy it." Rise giggled, imagining Naoto's cheeks burning bright red. "I didn't want you to stop." She felt a rush of warm air blow over her skin and she squirmed in Naoto's arms, feeling her knees quiver. "I had planned to use these handcuffs for later."

"Hm?" Naoto's free hand rested at Rise's waistline, feeling the soft material of her short skirt.

"Like for you know, good cop bad cop." Rise boldly suggested. The moonlight shone over them, shadowing Naoto's body in a menacing shade of blue. They were still in the trees, hiding in the darkness as the sound of crickets and animals alike surrounded them. Rise tugged at Naoto's midnight blue locks, encouraging her to continue where they left off. "But I think this is much better, we can sleep together."

Naoto dropped her hand on Rise's waist and felt around her belt for her handgun. Apparently with her change in wardrobe she left it back at Rise's house. She pulled away and shook the handcuffs realizing that they weren't made of plastic. Naoto was beginning to regret leaving her weapon. "Wait, these can't be real."

"Yeah," Rise brought their hands up. "I had to arrange a few things to get them."

Naoto pulled at her share of silver metal hoping to make some work. When she barely made a dent, there was no denying the fact that it was a legitimate pair of handcuffs - the type genuine police officers used.

"This night is turning out much better than I imagined." Rise pulled Naoto in for another kiss as The Detective Prince clenched her eyes shut.

"Naoto?"

"Rise?"

Both girls stopped immediately, both registering the familiarity of the voices. They were with friends and nearly 25 minutes had passed since their absence. It was only natural for their friends to start searching for them. "We should get going." Naoto started first.

"Yeah." Rise added and together they walked back to the flight of stairs. She looked down at where their hands were connected. "So about this..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can't make up a liable excuse at the moment." Naoto held Rise's cuffed hand to make it seem discreet. They took each step slowly until they reached the summit where their friends were waiting. Yukiko and Chie were the first to greet them when they arrived.

"Took you guys long enough." Yosuke had his arms crossed while the others were sitting by the shrine. Two candles were already lit, leaving one for Naoto and Rise.

"What took you guys so long? It was a beary long wait." Teddie was already shivering, it wasn't getting warmer at the peak of the hill.

"We ran into some...complications." Naoto said, making sure Rise was standing very close to her side. The last thing they needed were questions as to why they were handcuffed.

"Anyways, we should light our candle and say our prayers for those who have passed on Naoto." Rise squeezed her hand, not wanting to delay their mission any further. The Detective Prince agreed and both set out to the side of the shrine where Rise took one of the sticks to light their candle. Both realized that with their current situation it was impossible to clap their hands together for the prayer. So instead they stayed silent and bowed their heads in respect.

Naoto prayed for her deceased parents, both who died in a car accident when she was very young. When they finished, they returned to the group, thankful that no one noticed the handcuffs on their wrists.

"Uh, you guys?" Chie called out, stepping back with Yukiko as a fox appeared at the top of the shrine's tiled roof.

Everyone stood still, unsure of the wild animal posed a threat to their group. It took a moment before Naoto recognized the red bandana on its neck. The fox was the same one from earlier when Rise and her went into hiding.

It took a long look at everyone before it jumped to the ground, landing squarely on its four paws. The fox hardly made any noise before trotting over to Naoto and Rise's direction. It didn't seem to be dangerous. Naoto watched it carefully as the fox placed something small and metallic on the ground. "Wait, is that?"

"It's the key I dropped earlier." Rise confirmed as she bent down to retrieve it. "Thank you." She acknowledged the fox as it stepped back and ran back into the forest.

"What was that about?" Yosuke and the others were a few feet away, so before they could regroup, Naoto and Rise released the cuffs on their wrists. Rise quickly fastened them back to her belt just as Kanji approached her.

"You two alright?"

"We're fine!" Rise said with a smile. It took a while for her to convince Kanji, but she did. As to be expected

by their rising starlet.

"So that's it." Yu and the others huddled in a small circle in the middle of the shrine's entrance. "We should call it a night. It 's gotten pretty late." The full moon rose from above, parting through the clouds in its golden form. The winds picked up quickly, and the entire group covered their eyes to block out any debris or leaves spiraling around them.

"Now what do we have here?" Everyone turned behind, where an old lady was suddenly standing before them clad in all black. "A group of youngsters?" She closed her eyes, her lips curving into a grin.

"I-I-Is that?" Chie swallowed, not wanting to complete her sentence. There was no one else at the shrine except for their group of friends. They already checked earlier.

"A ghost?" Kanji finished with wide eyes. Another howl echoed from the distance and everyone froze, even Yosuke.

"Umm, Yu-senpai?" Rise asked. "What do we do?"

Yu watched the old woman before them flicker transparent, then whole in the next confirming Kanji's statement. "Run!"


End file.
